


Unruly

by agapi42



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Connor's fault, but he's the one in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unruly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Parents' challenge on [](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/profile)[**primeval100**](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/).

“Abby! You’re back! How was...” Connor faltered. Abby did not look pleased.

“Connor, you promised to remember the gas bill!”

“I did!”

“Then what’s this?” Abby waved a red letter at him.

“I would have remembered it if it ever turned up!”

“What? Connor, it was right here on the table-”

As if on cue, Nancy waddled into view.

Connor knelt by the sofa and withdrew a handful of paper scraps, triumphantly depositing them on the table in front of Abby.

Rex landed in the pile, scattering them in all directions.

“And you said you’d clean.”

Connor groaned. “Thanks, kids.”


End file.
